The Boy We Love
by Eliza Darling
Summary: Sequel to "The Boy I Love." Luca can't help but be jealous when she sees that her best friend likes Yusei, too. Yusei/Aki and slight Yusei/Luca.


**Hey! Maggie here again, with the sequel to "The Boy I Love." I was inspired by 5D's episode 67. SOMETHING was going on between Patty and Yusei, trust me. I wrote this a while back in September, and now, here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warnings: I only saw the episode once, and I tweaked some things around. I referred to some things in the simplest way possible because I was WAY too lazy to look up the name of Patty's card or the name of the guy Yusei defeated in that episode. Also, this fanfiction is definitely not as good its predecessor and contains more comedy than intended. In other words, I was way too lazy to edit this.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or "Last Train" by Knotlamp.**

"I have a secret," Patty whispered as we walked back to her house. "You have to _promise_ on Ra you won't tell anyone."

I swallowed a gulp. I had a feeling of what she would say next.

_She _cannot _know your secret, Luca, _I told myself.

I held out my pinkie. "Of course," I replied. "I'm really good at keeping secrets." Err, _pretty_ good. Only once have I let a secret slip. And that was the day I told Yusei I loved him.

I still did, of course. Love Yusei, I mean. Actually, I was kind of glad I told him. Now our bond is stronger than ever.

But this might not be the case.

Patty shook my pinkie with her own. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "I like Yusei."

Of course I knew it was coming. So why did I still feel that pang of jealousy stab at my chest? I knew he was with Aki-san, and that was _totally_ fine with me. And I also knew that there was no _way_ Yusei would return Patty's affections. They could be friends, sure, but he would _never_ feel that way around her. I experienced this firsthand. And so did he.

Patty waved a hand in front of my face. "Luca, you still with me? Didn't you just hear what I said?"

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. "Yeah," I answered, a little too quietly. "I did."

"Good." She faced me worriedly. "Luca… you don't like him too, right?

I couldn't possibly tell her. No, not in a million years.

"Are you kidding me?" I waved a hand to gesture "As _if_!" "Me like Yusei? _Please!_ You're making me laugh!" I did just that to prove my point. Okay, maybe it was over the top, but I'd do _whatever_ it took to protect my feelings for Yusei from her.

We turned the corner and walked to the front of her house.

She turned to me and smiled. "I knew you'd understand, Luca. You're such a great friend!" Patty hugged me.

Yeah. If only I really _were_…

"Thanks," I mumbled.

The guilty feeling struck me again after she walked inside.

Even though I _couldn't_ tell her, I really _wanted_ to. Our friendship would be ruined, and I loved Patty too much as a friend. Yeah. It'd be better if she didn't know.

* * *

_It's time to say good-bye. I'm not afraid of you. I need to walk away 'cause I don't wanna be a liar. If I do not live my life, I am as good as dead.

* * *

_

Okay. _Expulsion?! Seriously?_ Sure, Lua and I weren't that good of duelists, but _really_? Was it necessary? I gaped, looking almost the same as I did when Yusei gave me my first kiss.

First of all, I was _angry_. We did _not_ have to be expelled. We needed a chance. The hope to become better. To have that hope removed from us… it was horrifying.

Then I was confused. Why? Why _us_? Why all the first years, the minds that needed to be molded for dueling greatness? Why would someone want to take away _my_ dream, Lua's dream, Patty's dream, and all the other students' dreams?

I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wanted to be a riding duelist like Yusei and Atlas-sama and Crow-sama. After the day I rode with Yusei on his D-Wheel, I wanted to have that feeling of amazing liberty with me always, wherever I went. And maybe, one day, I could duel Yusei, feeling freer than a bird.

_Please Ra,_ I pleaded silently. Please_ give us a fighting chance to stay. I want it more than I've ever wanted _anything_._

And then, my prayers were answered.

Aki-san burst open the door and began to argue with Sensei. But even Aki-san, the top student at Duel Academia, could not convince him otherwise.

_I need, no, _we_ need a miracle,_ I thought.

More than just a miracle came. Standing at the opened doors behind Aki-san was the son of Ra himself. Okay, not _really_, but you know whom I'm talking about. Broad shouldered, motorcycle leather-clad, tight jeaned, black-haired, cobalt eyed Yusei Fudo.

He looked so majestic, so wanting to help us, so… _amazingly handsome_.

The mental image of him shirtless, fixing his D-Wheel popped into my head. One of the best and worse days of my life. Just me and Yusei and no one else.

I zoned out. Patty nudged me. "Luca," she whispered. "Are you awake in there?"

"Huh? What? _No_, I don't like Yusei!" I said frantically, but quietly.

I saw him look over in my direction and wink. My cheeks flushed red.

"Oh my God, did you _see_ that?" cried Patty, shaking my arm in every direction. "He totally winked at me!" Uh-huh. Of _course_. I said nothing.

"He's reassuring us he's gonna win the duel!" she continued.

Huh? I had zoned out for _that_ long? "What duel? What are you talking about?"

Patty stared at me in disbelief. "Duh, Yusei versus Sensei! Didn't you just hear? If Yusei wins, we won't be expelled!"

I let out a sigh of relief. Okay. I _knew_ we were safe now. Yusei never lost a duel after I met him.

"We're safe," I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"We are?" asked Patty, confused.

"Yusei's the best duelist in Neo Domino City," I bragged. "He beat Jack Atlas in the Fortune Cup, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Patty exclaimed. "Hey, weren't you the one who yelled, 'Oh, crap!' before you lost against Bommer in the Fortune Cup?"

I was going to kill Lua when we got home.

* * *

_It's time to say good-bye. I'm not afraid of you. I need to walk away 'cause I don't wanna be a liar. If I do not live my life, I am as good as dead.

* * *

_

There we were, gathered around Yusei. All of us. Me, Lua, Bob, Patty, Tempei, and even Sly. We were in the waiting room by the Duel Academia arena. Aki-san was off to the side, looking at the view from the window, thinking.

Patty pushed in front of everyone, trying to be in front. I, already being there, was clearly annoyed by the action. Her displays of public affection were _much_ less subtle than mine. And I thought _I_ was the obvious one.

Suddenly, Yusei knelt down, placing his strong hands on Patty's shoulders and mine. I saw her face turn darker. I blushed as well.

"I have a favor to ask of each of you," he declared. "I need to prove that weak cards _can_ win a duel. Think you guys can lend me one card each?"

Patty nodded vigorously. Everyone else hyped up as well. I stayed silent.

Everyone handed him one card each. Of course, Patty's was the cutest.

But I didn't give Yusei a card yet for a reason. I didn't know _what_ to give him. My cards were probably _too_ powerful, like Regulus or Ancient Fairy Dragon. I harbored a psychic power, like Aki-san. The Duel Monster Spirits might not like the fact that I was given them for someone else to use.

_"Kurrii… Kurrii…!"_

Kuribon! That was it! I knew he wouldn't mind at all.

I reached into my pocket…

"Good luck, Yusei-kun!" It was Patty.

I instinctively looked up. And I saw her kiss his cheek.

Right. On. The. Marker.

Oh, no she didn't.

That was where _I_ first kissed him. Where _my_ lips first touched his skin. She couldn't do that! A look of utter horror escaped my face and the pang of jealousy stabbed my heart.

Yusei then stood. "Thank you, Patty," he said nobly. He looked back at us. "Thank you _all_. I'm sure to win, now. You should all head to the arena."

Choruses of "Yeah!" and "Of course, Yusei!" echoed off the wall. I pivoted and tried to follow the crowd, but there was then a strong hold on my arm. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

The blue of Yusei's eyes looked at me seriously. I gulped and blushed, then remembered; I hadn't given him Kuribon! Crap. And I don't say that word very often.

"Luca?" he asked, not letting go. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

My eyebrows angled upward. I should joke about the situation, right? "It's… it's, '_May_ I talk to you… for a second,' Yusei," I tried to joke. My voice got quieter. Why did that always happen when he got serious?

Leaning down, he smiled. Still a centimeter taller than me on his knees, I see. Or two.

"W-what's up?" I asked, trying to be casual. Something told me this conversation was going to revolve around my crush on him. I just know it.

Instead of answering, he pulled me into a tight hug. I felt the warmth of his protective arms around my torso and heard the beating of his heart, slow but steady.

I sighed and leaned my head on the crook of his neck. This felt so nice. So sweet… I wondered if Aki-san felt the same when she hugged Yusei. Closing my eyes, I took breaths in synch with his.

He broke the peaceful moment by asking me, "Do you still… _love_ me, Luca?"

Wait. Do _not_ tell me Yusei Fudo just asked if I still loved him or not. This was so weird! But still… nice.

I snuggled in closer. "Of course I do," I replied. "I always will."

Now it was _his_ turn to sigh. "Are you jealous of Aki, now that she's my girlfriend?"

I gasped. "No! _Never!_ Aki-san was _meant_ for you, Yusei!"

Aki-san looked over at the sound of her name. "Hm? Did you call me, Luca?"

I blushed and shook my head. "No, Aki-san." Whoops, we're caught.

But then Aki-san walked over, smiling. Huh? She wasn't angry that I was hugging her boyfriend?

She knelt down at my level. "You and Yusei look so _cute_ like that!" she exclaimed.

Right. I was a _child_. Of course Aki-san wouldn't mind. She also thought I didn't like Yusei, either.

Yusei faced Aki-san. "Did you see Patty just now?" he asked her.

Aki-san nodded. "I think it's adorable that she has a little crush on you," she said with a large grin.

Ugh. Don't remind me. I was mad. Mad at Patty for liking him. Mad at her for kissing him. Mad at myself for being jealous of my friend.

Yusei pressed into me more, like a reassuring squeeze. "What about Patty?" he asked me. "Is _that_ who you're jealous of?"

My eyebrows furrowed into a frown. I hated how he was always right.

"What? Why would Luca be jealous of Patty? Unless…" A light bulb clicked off in Aki-san's head. "Oh, Luca! I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and put me in the middle of an awkward group hug.

Ow. Ow. Too. Tight. Can't. Breathe. "It's… okay… Aki-san," I choked out.

Aki-san pulled away. "How long?" she asked.

I shrugged. "After the Fortune Cup. I watched him fixing his D-Wheel shirtless."

For the first time ever, I saw Yusei's face turn red. Aki-san's did as well. I didn't even want to think about what was going on in their heads.

"And he gave me my first kiss," I added quickly. More blushing, from all three of us.

"Me too," sighed Aki-san, smiling. You know, she's been smiling more often. So have I. And even Yusei. I wonder if it's a Signer thing?

It was then Yusei pulled away from me. I guess it was time to become serious again.

"Have you told Patty?" he asked.

I didn't answer immediately. I simply looked down in shame. "No," I whispered after a minute.

"Why not?" asked Aki-san.

Still looking down, I answered softly, "I didn't want there to be a conflict between us. I want her to be happy."

"Luca, look at me." Yusei.

I wanted to. Oh _God_, I wanted to, so badly. But I didn't want to explain myself. I hated talking to Yusei about how I felt in terms of love. Signer talk was okay. Dueling talk was great. Love was a bust.

"_Luca."_

A gloved hand lifted my chin up toward him gently. A sweet, loving gesture. One I didn't deserve. One I could see him doing to Aki-san.

I couldn't look at his eyes. Those big, blue, hypnotizing eyes that could make me say anything he wanted me to say. Don't look, I told myself. _Don't look, don't look--!_

Shoot.

It was amber versus sapphire. The already lost battle.

"You have to tell her, Luca," he explained. "Or forever live with the regret. But I can't make you do it. Neither can Aki. Or Lua. Or anyone else. It's your decision to make. I'm only encouraging you to do so."

Did I mention I hated how he was always right?

And yes, I _did_ want to tell Patty, but I didn't want her to be mad at me for not telling her in the first place. I knew I should still tell, though. Something inside me told me she might understand. _Maybe_.

I sighed. "I guess… if it'll make you happy, Yusei. I'll tell Patty that I lo—_ike_, _like_ you. Like that." Whoops. I was about to say, "love."

He chuckled. "I think it'll be wise to not say 'love' just yet."

"Yeah." I looked at him, smiling now.

"_Kurrii… Kurrii…!"_

Kuribon! I forgot about him!

"Yusei?" I asked.

"Hm? Yes, Luca?"

I took Kuribon out from my deck. "I think Kuribon wants to help you," I explained, holding the card to my heart.

"I'd like that," he replied.

Closing my eyes, I called out to Kuribon's Spirit.

_Please,_ I prayed, _help the one I love in this duel. Keep him safe. Treat him as you would me._

A surge of energy, like light, erupted from the depths of my chest to Kuribon. I felt warmth all around me, like when I take a sip of hot chocolate on a cold day.

"_Mmmm…"_ I sighed.

Gently, I placed the card in his hands. "I gave Kuribon some of my power. It should help you win, even if you don't use the card."

Yusei took out his deck and laid Kuribon on top. "I feel much more confidant now," he said. "Thank you, Luca." A warm set of lips touched the middle of my forehead. I sighed again, remembering the time he gave me my first kiss. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. But it was so wonderful. His scent, his taste, his lips… it was all so crystal clear.

When he parted, I pecked him on the cheek, but not on his Marker. "For double the luck," I whispered.

"I'll probably need it," he whispered back, hugging me softly.

"Yusei?" It was Aki-san. She hadn't given him a card either. I don't think she _had_ to, though. She was the top student; I was not.

Yusei smiled, ruffled my hair to show me he cared, then stood. He was taller than Aki-san, but not by much.

"Aki," he murmured, her name sounding sweet from his tongue. You could tell they were two souls destined for each other, soul mates, lovers, two teenagers in love. Corny, cliché, and cheesy, I know, but that's what I thought of them. They were so perfect together. And they looked so sweet, entangled in an embrace, that you _knew_ you couldn't interrupt them.

"Please take this," she whispered, almost _begging_ him." I've done what Luca has done, given it some power." The card was Rose Tentacles. "Yusei, you _know_ I can control my powers now; this will help you."

"Aki," he said again, just as sweet. "You shouldn't. You _can't_."

Her eyes stared at his intensely. They weren't hazel, I noticed. They were gold.

"I can and I will," she argued. "I _want_ to help because…"

I knew what she would say. And I was okay with it.

"… Because I love you, Yusei."

Trust me when I say I was moved. In no way was I jealous. I was happy, content, and I even forgot about Patty for a second.

There was that warm feeling again. It started at the very depths of my heart and coursed through my entire body.

It was the feeling of love.

"_Ah…"_ It wasn't pain; it was _warm_. But it came from my Sign.

Red light poured through the sleeve of my crimson blazer. I looked over at Aki-san and Yusei and noticed their arms were glowing as well. What? Our arms only glowed when we were dueling, when we needed help in a duel or…

Felt extreme emotions.

Was love… one of those emotions?

I guess when _I_ told Yusei I liked him, I wasn't sure it was love. But Aki-san… she was _certain_ she loved him. And she was showing him that.

We Signers could feel what the other Signers were feeling when we were united. When Yusei was in danger when he was dueling Kiryu, I _felt_ that he was scared, that he didn't know what he was getting into.

And now I felt Aki-san in love. She was warm and content, but her heart beat at a fast pace.

There was no anger. There was no jealousy. There was nothing but love. Yusei and Aki-san, feeling the same emotion.

I wasn't supposed to be there, I knew. But _I_ was _them_ at the moment, if that makes sense.

Aki-san smiled warmly. "You love me, too." It was a statement, not a question. She intertwined hers and Yusei's right hands, the arms with the Signs.

"I do," he whispered, and the gap between them was gone.

They knew I was there, so they kept it PG-rated.

Then I remembered Patty. She wouldn't believe me if I told her Aki-san was his girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe…

Aki-san and Yusei pulled away from each other slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

Yusei smiled. Our Signs had stopped glowing. "Yes, Luca?"

"I have an idea…."

* * *

_It's time to say good-bye. I'm not afraid of you. I need to walk away 'cause I don't wanna be a liar. If I do not live my life, I am as good as dead.

* * *

_

"He won! He won! Oh my God! He did it! We're safe from expulsion!" Patty screamed. "And he used my card!"

Yep. Yusei won. And why wouldn't he? He _never_ loses.

Good news? We were safe.

Bad news? He used Patty's card, not mine and Aki-san's. I still think our powers helped, though.

All in all, I was still happy about pretty much everything. Aki-san, Yusei, and I came up with a brilliant plan in under two minutes to tell Patty Yusei had a girlfriend. I wasn't getting expelled. And the little emo (yes, I use that word, too) boy, Sly, kept giving me looks during the duel. Hmm. Yusei said I should start liking boys around my age.

_Well, let's wait 'till I get this over with,_ I told myself.

"Hey, Luca, I wanna go congratulate Yusei. Will you come with me?" asked Patty.

Right on cue.

* * *

_It's time to say good-bye. I'm not afraid of you. I need to walk away 'cause I don't wanna be a liar. If I do not live my life, I am as good as dead.

* * *

_

"Let's wait 'till everyone's gone, 'kay?" I told Patty.

"Sure, Luca," she agreed. "It'll give us more private time together!" She blushed.

"About that…" I took a deep breath. "Patty, I should have told you this earlier, but… Yus—"

"Yusei-kun!" Patty waved at him. "Good job!"

Huh. Everyone already left? Strange. Lua usually sticks around until someone tells him he's being annoying. As for the others, wouldn't they want to be with Yusei, too?

Whatever. Better now than never.

Yusei walked over to us, smiling. He's so handsome. That smirk was just so irresis—

_Focus, Luca!_

Right.

"Look, Patty," I started, shaking her arm gently to get her attention. "We need to—"

"Thank you, Patty," Yusei replied, kneeling at our eye level.

_Ugh!_ What did it take to finish a _sentence!?_

I shot Yusei an angered look. He subtly nodded back.

_"Patty,"_ I tried again. "There's something I have to tell you."

She glanced at me with a smile on her face, but you could tell she was annoyed.

"What _is_ it, _Luca?_" she demanded through clenched teeth.

Okay, Luca. It's just one deep breath, then…

"Patty, I like Yusei, too," I confessed.

Yusei said and did nothing. This was Patty's and mine heart-to-heart.

Her eyebrows shot up. "What? Luca, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because… well, because I wanted you to be happy."

"But it wasn't like I was trying to _get_ with him!" she cried. "I knew he wouldn't like me back. I just wanted to _show_ him I liked him. You know, to make him _aware_."

Seriously, _why_ didn't I do that in the first place? Why was I so shy?

Then again, maybe if I were outgoing like Lua, I might not have gotten that kiss from him…

"Luca, if you liked him, you know you could have just _told_ me. Then I… no, then _we_ could have just admired from afar. I wouldn't have flirted with him if I had known."

"Patty, look, that's very caring of you, but I'm _not_ weak, okay? Shy, maybe, but _not_ weak. I can handle myself. It's always been, 'Poor Luca. She can't do anything without Lua.' True, Lua is my brother and I love him so much, but I can be my own person without him!" I shot back, a little annoyed and angry.

Yusei's eyes widened slightly. Patty looked hurt.

For once in my life I had taken it too far. And I instantly regretted it.

"I—I mean… I'm… I'm _really_ sorry, Patty. I didn't… well, I didn't want it to… you know, come out like that. I think… what I'm trying to say is… thanks. For understanding. For being a friend." I gave her my warmest smile.

Patty gave me a reassuring hug. "It's okay," she replied. "I get it."

Then, to Yusei: "You don't seem fazed by this? Have you… _known_ we liked you, Yusei-kun?"

I pulled away. "Yeah, see, _about_ that…" The blushing bloomed. "Well… -'sAki-san." Phew. _That_ was a load.

In return, they gave me confused looks.

"What was that, Luca?" Asked Patty.

A sigh escaped. "Well, see Patty… half a year ago, I told Yusei I liked him. And after a long talk, we agreed to still be close, kind of like brother and sister, but not in the literal way." I left out the kissing part for obvious reasons. "And now, well, he kind of figured out on his _own_ that you liked him. But… Aki-san is his new girlfriend. And she _really_ loves him. In, like, a _soulmate_ kind of way. You get what I'm saying, right?" I explained.

Patty smiled. "Yeah, I do. You're a great friend, Luca."

"Ditto." I winked.

"Yusei!" Aki-san was making her way over, running.

She attacked him with a kiss. Sure, Aki-san was a little clingy now, but she was definitely a keeper. The blush on my cheeks grew as I remembered him kissing me.

"Oddly enough, I'm not jealous," said Patty. "They look so right for each other."

I nodded in response. "Yeah. They really do."

"You did so well," Aki-san complimented. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Yusei replied. And that's the second time I've ever seen him blush.

"Um, Yusei?" asked Patty.

Yusei faced her, Aki-san's arms still clasped around his neck. "Yes, Patty?"

"Well, you know what Luca was saying about being like your little sister? Do you think… maybe… _I_ could be… like a sister, too?" She blushed.

He ruffled her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. "Consider yourself one of the family."

"Thank you, Yusei-kun!" Patty gleamed.

Yusei winked, then he and Aki-san walked out of the arena holding hands. _Aw_.

Patty faced me. "Wanna get some ice cream, sis?" she asked, holding her arm out.

I smiled. "Of course, sis," I replied.

We linked arms and walked out of Duel Academia together.

* * *

The End

**Well, there it is! My crappy sequel! What did you think?**

~Maggie


End file.
